


I Don't Promise That I Will Let You Go

by OrChan12



Series: Oiyama week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Historical References, M/M, Past, Past Lives, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrChan12/pseuds/OrChan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OiYama week, Day 1: Past Life/ Bullying</p>
<p>Though nowadays they stand in different parts of the court, many years ago it wasn't the case. In fact, they used to be very close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Promise That I Will Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship it that hard, yet why I mostly write about them, I have no idea. The last Oiyama week I wasn't prepared well and I dropped it, but this week I already have most of it ready! (Except one day that I have no idea what to write). 
> 
> I will be able to update only on next week because of reasons, but here is the first one shot for the fic
> 
> *I reaserched a little bit about Japan during the years mantioned, more than a thousand years pre-canon, but I'm sure about accuracy, so please fix me if you find a mistake, I'd love to learn more^^
> 
> Have fun :)

Reaching a new country was never easy, especially if your country was shut to foreigners for the past two hundred years. For the last two centuries, Japan was a sort of a shut-in country until ships from the American navy invaded the Tokyo bay. Dramatic changes happened in the old-fashioned nation that decided to open to modern ideas, including sending students to other countries. Though most of them were sent to Europe, some were sent to the United States.

Though the idea of modernization was appealing, Tadashi wasn't excited about moving to a new country. He had to learn a new language- though English wasn't hard. Americans were… different, to say the least. He wasn't used to a different culture, not since he came from a rather traditional culture. He had to learn to adjust to his surroundings and change his habits.

His purpose was to learn about modern politics. He had no idea how he was chosen among all the students in Japan, but it happened. He wished he didn't. He became a shut in himself, not managing making a single friend. He was too shy to begin with and the sudden changes shook him. His homeland was changing fast and Tadashi hoped it would slow down a bit, giving him time to adapt.

Of course he wasn't alone. He was sent with a group of students. They had their own dorms and Tadashi had to share a room with a guy named Tooru. At first, Tadashi didn't like Tooru that much. The guy got used to the country too fast, he flirted with the American girls and he had a devious expression, as if he was planning something. He wasn't trustworthy. Yet, he was the first friend Tadashi made in the new country.

After a while Tadashi learned Tooru wasn't such a bad guy. It started when they had conversations- speaking Japanese with someone made him less home sick. Modernization meant opening up to new ideas, and the idea of being attracted to the same sex was one of them, even if it wasn't acceptable. Tooru was attractive. It wasn't surprising he managed to get through the hearts of the American students. Tadashi, on the other hand, wasn't much of a looker and he was surprised that he was noticed by such a handsome man.

Though he managed to get through the confusion of starting a new life, he went through confusion in his sexual attraction. It wasn't that Tadashi wasn't attracted to women. He had a type he preferred, he always found short girls practically cute. Tooru was tall guy, it didn't fit his type. Still, he didn't mind. The two had a great chemistry together, what led to a relationship that lasted for four years.

However, they had to return to Japan sooner or later. And it was the point where their paths went to a different direction.

"So I guess this is a goodbye," Tadashi tried to laugh, but there was no humor in his voice.

"But it's not the end," Tooru held out his hand, "maybe will meet again in the future."

Tadashi shook his hand. "I don't promise that I will let you go."

"I can't make that promise either."

The two lovers met each other again, though it them more than a millennium. And they met each other as enemies.        

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a nice idea- by the end of the week, one of this one-shot will turn into a multi-chapter! Which one will it be? Well, that depends on you guys^^
> 
> Leave a comment on the one-shots (it will also mean a lot to me) and one of this oneshots will turn to a multi chapter.
> 
> Hope you liked it^^


End file.
